Iron
by Tigeress33565
Summary: 'Body of Iron, Hmm…' he thought as he called for the doctor to come and check up on his lover. Lee smiled at him again as the man in the white coat made him swallow a pain killer and lay back down.'More like Body of Gold'. Yaoi, LeeGaa Enjoy!


Lee was in critical condition.

There was a chance he would die.

For protecting Gaara.

The Kazekage set next to his lover's hospital bed in Suna-having moved here along with Kiba as Konoha's ambassadors-with a blank expression.

The only thing proving that Gaara had been affected was the strange sensation in his eyes and his hand clenching Lee's limp one-careful of the bandages on his wrists.

Almost all of Lee was bandaged-the assassin had thrown a number of needles at the younger man. His sand couldn't have protected him-he was using it to protect the village from the assassin's partner and his rather large bombs.

If the needles had hit Gaara-the Kazekage had no doubt that he would be death.

And his village would have fallen into ruin as his sand would have crushed it…Lee had jumped in front of him.

The needles had all stabbed straight through him-all but one embedding themselves in the ground behind Lee after piercing his body.

The one that hadn't was a centimeter from hitting his heart-stopped only by a rib that had been in the way.

Kiba had then killed the assassin while Kankuro took care of the bomber-but Lee had fainted from blood loss and sever injuries to his body.

Gaara bowed over-finally allowing a small sob to leave him.

Water stung his teal eyes as it leaked onto his cheeks.

He could feel the heat of them radiating from his face-soaking into the cotton blanket covering Lee's battered body.

The door was locked-he had locked it when he came in so he could be left alone with is unconscious lover-but Gaara felt as if the whole world could see him in the pitiful state of being.

It didn't bother him.

Lee would be dead.

Gaara couldn't image a world where Lee was not with him…No more Lee was like Naruto without feelings…It wasn't right.

It was like someone had ripped Gaara's soul out-again-and stomped on it.

It hurt-pain rippled through his heart and Gaara clenched his hands into the blanket, his whole body shook with the suppressed force of his crying as he listened to the steady, low sound of the heart monitor as it recorded Lee's faint heart beat.

Gaara set there for how long-not even the people outside the room new…he cried quietly for most of that time and then just set there in silence, his head resting on Lee's frail chest-listening to the soft heart beats, lulling him to blank sleep.

He had no dreams, only darkness and sheer hatred for the dead assassins resounded through his head during his rest…until a lighter feeling appeared-it started as a tickle, then a small pressure, and finally broke through the darkness-spreading everywhere in seconds-turning everything into a rainbow of color that looked like they were all there at once.

When he had woken-it was calm in the room-tear stains on his cheeks were sticky and uncomfortable-but the hand slowly running through his hair as he rested on some ones chest and lap comfortably made him forget about them.

"Lee…" he murmured half asleep-expecting it to all be wishful thinking and in his dreams.

"Gaara-kun, you are going to get sick, sleeping like that." Lee's voice was soft as he whispered the words into Gaara's ear.

The sixteen year old set up slowly-lifting a hand to curl a bit of his crimson hair out of his eyes from where it drooped down and clearing his vision to see Lee smiling at him with a raise bushy eye brow.

"Lee!" the joyful word was the loudest the Konoha ninja had ever heard his lover get out of the bed room-where he was _very_ vocal-but it probably was just a mumble outside the door, as Gaara set on his knees and leaned forward-hugging him firmly around the middle, the red head leaning into his lovers bandaged chest in relief.

Lee smiled again, running a hand through the crimson hair and letting his other arm wrap around Gaara's waist.

The black haired boy slowly let his hand drift from Gaara's hair to his face, lifting him up to rub his thumb over the black marks around his eyes.

Most people were surprised that the marks were real and not eyeliner.

Apparently they were permanent, from when Shukaku used to keep Gaara awake every night-The doctor said they would always be there, just as dark as a raccoon's mask.

Lee smiled, leaned down-hiding a wince at the action-and kissed Gaara softly, his hand rubbing under the younger boys eyes moved again, running down to his pale chin and lifting Gaara's face up so Lee could deepen the kiss.

After a moment Gaara pulled away, smiling slightly.

"If you ever do that again, I'm going to crush you."

Lee smiled in amusement.

"But I have the body of steel! Iron, baby!"

Gaara shook his head.

'Body of Iron, Hmm…' he thought as he called for the doctor to come and check up on his lover.

Lee smiled at him again as the man in the white coat made him swallow a pain killer and lay back down.

'More like Body of Gold'.


End file.
